As the cost of oil and gas continues to escalate, the use of alternate energy sources becomes more important. Batteries and fuel cells may be used to power electric motors, but in many applications have impractically short charge duration. The operating period of a motor's battery is determined largely by the current required by the motor, so battery life could be optimized by using a low current motor. However, in many applications, including motor vehicles, relatively high power also is demanded. In such applications, the motor must be high voltage in addition to low current, since power is proportional to the product of the voltage and the current. Thus, there is a need for a high voltage and low current electric motor.